Surfing
by Dragon's Blood
Summary: oneshot - Roxas teaches Namine how to surf and later that night they sneak away from the bond fire and have some fun in the ocean. Slight Sora/Kairi.


**It's a long one, so I hope your prepared to waste your time!**

* * *

"What have you been doing all this time?" Asked Hayner.

"Ya know…I really don't know." Replied Roxas.

"Well I know what your not doing, your not getting ready to go to the beach! Come on you lazy sack of douche."

"Oh, that was one hell of a snappy comeback, I'm so hurt now I think I'll get up and get ready then." Roxas said with a sarcastic tone as he got up off the floor of his living room and went up to his room to grab some stuff for the beach trip.

Hayner called up to him, "And don't forget the sun tan lotion this time! Remember what happened the last time you thought you didn't need to use it?"

Roxas remembered all right, he, Sora and Riku fried in the sun like eggs and were burnt and peeling for days.

As Hayner waited downstairs he continued the game of Guitar Hero they were playing when some more of their buddies showed up at the door.

"Come in! It's not locked!" Hayner yelled over the music of the game.

In came Pence, Olette, Riku, Kairi, Namine and Axel.

"Gezz Hayner, feel free to invite people into your friend's house why don't you?" Olette scolded.

"Aw come on, I'm over here so often it might as well be my place too." Hayner replied, still focused intently on the screen.

"Hey, where are Sora and Roxas?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"I think they're both upstairs." Said Hayner.

They all put their stuff down, and took a seat ether on the couch or the floor.

"Is that the best you can do on this game? Here, give me the other guitar, I'll smoke your butt." Axel said to Hayner, reaching for the second guitar controller.

They began their game, and both were playing as if their lives depended on it.

Meanwhile, upstairs Sora was digging through his room trying to find his swimming trunks. He was failing miserably, Roxas was sitting on his bed behind him with Sora's trunks over his head because through all of Sora's frantic digging, he failed to notice that a wadded up ball of laundry containing his trunks was tossed behind him, hitting Roxas in the head.

Roxas just sat there on the bed, waiting to see how long it would take his brother to notice. Sora soon turned around to ask, "Roxas, have you seen my pair of blue trunks around?"

Roxas just simply stared at him, thinking he was just playing with him or something. After all, they were sitting so nicely atop his head.

"Ok, enough with the jokes, Hayner is waiting downstairs for us, and I think I heard everyone else show up too."

"I'm not joking! If I knew where they were I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Roxas then realized Sora wasn't playing a joke on him, he was dead serious. Roxas rolled his eyes as if to say, 'he really is that stupid…' He took them off his head and handed them to his brother.

"Now lets get going." Said Roxas.

"Hey, you were the one playing jokes! Hiding them from me like that."

Roxas just slowly grabbed his stuff and left the room, he didn't want to let Sora see him laughing at him.

Back downstairs; Axel had just beat Hayner at Guitar Hero for the fourth time.

"Any other takers? Well?" Axel gloated. "Oh hey! There you are Roxas! What about you then? Guitar Hero?"

"You know I can't do anything better than normal level." Roxas said to him.

"Well du, that's why I want to play you."

"Oh, so you can have fun kicking my ass on expert?"

"Hell yeah."

"No way, though I will play you on Brawl."

"Hmm, Smash Brothers Brawl you say? Ok, bring it!"

So they hooked up the Wii real quick and started the game. The four people playing in order from first to fourth was – Axel, Roxas, Hayner and Riku.

Axel played as Link, Roxas as Fox, Hayner as Kirby and Riku as Pit.

They played on the Hyrule Temple stage, and the rules were set to stock, so each had only five lives.

The first to be eliminated was Hayner.

"Ah, the gaming gods conspire against me!" he called out as an excuse for failure.

Second to be eliminated was Riku.

"Ah damn, and I thought I was doing pretty good too." He said as he put the controller down and lend back on the couch.

It was down to Axel and Roxas now, both their characters had one life left.

"I say we place a bet on them!" Olette said, think of a way to make things fun.

"What kind of bet?" Pence asked.

"I'm thinking of loser buys the watermelon." Olette stated.

"Ok, you're on! I bet on Axel, his character has a lot less damage."

"Fine, my bets on Roxas, he has mad skills when it comes to this game. Go Roxas!"

The game was getting really intense when Sora walked down the stairs.

"Ok, found all my stuff! Ready to go you guys? Guys?" Sora looked around as everyone's attention was fully on the TV screen and Axel and Roxas were leaning so close to the TV that they were about to fall off the couch.

Sora walked over and put his stuff down and sat next to Pence on the floor.

"What's this all about?" Asked Sora.

"Olette and I have a bet, if Roxas loses she buys us all watermelon, and if Axel loses I buy." Explained Pence.

"Alright! Go bro!" Cheered Sora.

And just as he cheered on his brother, Link went flying off the screen while Fox did his fighter's stance.

Axel dropped his remote and demanded a re match.

"I don't think so, I won fair and square!" Roxas said, folding his arms.

"Ah dang, now I got to buy the watermelon…" Whined Pence.

"Yes!" Cried Olette, as she did a little happy dance.

"Ok, ok, lets get going kidletts." Said Axel as he got up off the couch and grabbed his keys.

They headed outside and piled inside Axel's truck. His truck had a taxi on the back so they could all sit back there without getting caught by the cops. Axel was the only one who had a license, he was oldest after all, but only by about three years.

On the way to the beach, the group in the back played cards. They played Go Fish, Black Jack and Texas Hold 'em.

"And this time no bets!" Said Pence to Olette.

Within a half hour, they were at the beach, and it was the perfect day for it too. The sky was clear, it was really warm out, and there was great surf.

"Hey Roxas, last into the water is a rotten paupu fruit!" Said Sora.

Then the brothers grabbed their surfboards and made a mad dash to the ocean. They both hit the water at the same time, so an additional race was made.

"Ok, last to catch a wave is the rotten paupu." Said Roxas.

And just as he said that, the first big wave started to roll in, both the brothers caught it and rode it in the same direction.

"Look at those two, everything is a competition with them." Said Kairi, as she watched them ride the wave.

"Yeah, but they do know how to have fun." Said Namine, with a smile on her face as she watched them too.

As they looked on, they watched as Sora caught up to Roxas on the wave and jumped off his board to tackle Roxas into the wave as it crashed down on them. After the wave rolled away, the boys shot their heads out of the water, then proceeded to splash each other and prevented the other to get onto his board as another wave came crashing down on them.

The second time their heads came up out of the water, they jumped on their boards, not bothering to splash each other anymore, but to try and catch another wave rather than be crushed by one.

As a new wave began to come up, Roxas pushed Sora off his board while he caught the wave for himself and rode in it, leaving Sora to swim back.

When they both were back on the sore they walked up to the rest of the group who were setting up the umbrellas and towels to lay on.

"Gosh Sora, leave us to do everything ourselves." Said Kairi, who knew Sora to be a slacker.

"Well it's not like you asked me to do anything before I jumped in the water." He protested.

"And it's not like you stuck around long enough after we got here to ask you to do anything." Kairi said back.

"Exactly." Mumbled Sora.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Who's up for some watermelon?" Asked Hayner.

Everyone ran over to him and got a slice of melon and sat around the radio they brought.

"Ya know, you really should put on some sun lotion, you two burn pretty easily." Pence warned Sora and Roxas.

"They're not the only ones, toss me the bottle too." Riku said.

After they had covered themselves with the lotion, Sora, Riku and Hayner went surfing.

But Roxas hung back because he noticed as Namine was covering herself with the sun lotion, she had trouble reaching her back.

"Uh Namine, uh, would you like a little help you with that?" He asked in a nervous voice. He had always thought she was beautiful, and he could never keep his eyes off her when they were together.

"Oh, yes please, this stuff is always a nuisance." She said as she handed him the bottle.

As he was rubbing the sun lotion on her back, he couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth her skin was. He was enjoying this more than he thought he should.

"Ok, I think that's good enough. Roxas, did you hear me?" Namine said, because even after she said that, he continued to slowly rub her back as if in a trance.

"Oh, sorry! Ok, so do you wanna go in now?" Roxas asked as he stopped.

"Say Roxas, do you think you could show me how to surf?" She asked.

"Oh sure! It's not too hard at all." He got up and offered her his hand to help her up. He grabbed his light blue board and walked to the oceans edge with her by his side.

The waves ran over their feet and it made Namine jump.

"It's colder than I thought it be!" She said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it really fast, you just got to jump in rather than stand around waiting to get used to it. Come on." Roxas took her hand and lead her knee deep into the water.

"Ok, now hop on the board." Roxas set the board on the water for her. "Now just start paddling out, like this." He showed her the stroking motion and swam along side the board as she got farther out to sea.

When they got far enough out, Roxas just treaded the water next to Namine until he noticed a wave coming along. It wasn't going to be a real big one.

"Ok, see that wave coming?" Roxas pointed it out to her. "Now all you got to do is start paddling away from it, if you catch it, you'll feel it push you, then when you gain speed you can stand up if you want, then turn left or right, which ever way the wave is rolling. You'll see what I mean, go for it!" Roxas instructed, and then dived under the water to avoid the incoming wave.

Namine did what he said, she started paddling away from the wave, caught it, and then tried standing up, but fell as she lost balance trying to turn.

Roxas quickly swam over to her and helped her back on the board.

"So, for your first wave, how did you like it?" Roxas asked her.

"It was really fun! Ya know, up until I fell off." She said with a big smile on her face.

She tried it three more times, with the same outcome. She fell as soon as she stood up. So Roxas got an idea.

He had got on the board with her, sitting right behind her. Roxas' board was a good 7ft, a long board, so they would both fit on it just fine.

He paddled out as far as he saw fit, then waited for a wave. It took longer than he expected, so while they waited, he watched Namine look around at the open sea. She eventually turned to look at Roxas, who immediately turned away with a blush at being caught staring. Namine just giggled slightly at him, which just made him blush more.

"Oh, um, here comes that wave, hold on here we go!" Roxas said as he began to paddle away from the wave.

He successfully caught it and just as it began to break, he carefully stood up and so did Namine. Roxas began to turn the board ever so slightly to the left and as he did, he noticed Namine began to fall to the right.

"Whoa! Gotcha." He said as he grabbed her by the waist.

She quickly regained her balance with Roxas' hold on her. As they began to ride further across the wave, Roxas began to lean over her a bit more, to keep balance and to gain speed. He didn't realize the position they were in until Namine backed up just a bit more so she was pressed up against him.

The sudden relization of how close they were and in what position made him so embarrassed that he lost focus and balance and fell, taking Namine down with him. As they hit the water, the wave crashed over them and washed them ashore.

Roxas washed up on his back, and Namine half on top of him.

She picked her head up and looked down at him. She laughed as she said, "Oh that was so much fun! I never knew it could be so awesome."

"You want to go back out then?" He asked.

"After I get something to eat, I'm sure your hungry too right?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder if there is any watermelon left."

"I wouldn't count on it, Sora and Hayner have been up there for a while, you know how much they can eat."

"Well let's just see." Roxas helped Namine up and grabbed his board and they both walked over to the gang.

"Hey you pigs, any melon left?" Roxas asked.

"Your in luck! Here is the last one." Axel handed him the last slice.

"Just one?" Pouted Roxas.

He looked for Namine, who had gone to find her towel. Which reminded Roxas of how cold and wet he was too. But he found his towel had been used to wipe off the watermelon juice off of Sora's surfboard.

"So was there any left Roxas?" Namine asked as she came back over to him wrapped up in her towel.

"Just one, here, you can have it." He said as he held it out to her.

"I think we can split it, it's a good enough size." She said, and she split it down the middle and handed Roxas half.

"Thanks." He said as he sat down next to her and munched on it.

Namine noticed that Roxas was shivering.

"Hey, were is your towel?" She asked him.

"My lame brain brother used it as a paper towel." He said angrily.

And when he said that, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and a warm towel on his back. Namine had shared half her towel with him as they sat side by side. She looked up at him and just smiled. And he smiled back to her.

They sat there munching on their watermelon pieces and listened to the radio and Sora freaking out because Kairi and slipped a baby crab down the back of his trunks. As the both of them laughed at him, Namine leaned over and rested her head on Roxas' shoulder. He didn't know if was the body heat they were sharing, or this odd new feeling in his chest that made him feel so warm. But he knew ether way, it was because of her.

The rest of the day consisted of surfing, swimming, volleyball and sand castle building.

The volleyball game had to be one of the most interesting moments of the day. The teams were blue vs. red. On the Blue team was Sora, Roxas, Pence, Olette and Kairi. On the Red team was Riku, Hayner, Namine and Axel.

The game had been neck and neck for a while, with Sora and Roxas' combined strategies and Axel's height advantage. But as the game neared its end and next one to make a point would win, Roxas found himself unable to take his gaze off Namine on the other side of the net. He was in a fantasy land of sorts when - bam! The volleyball struck him in the side of the head.

"Hey Roxas I was calling out your name and everything!" Sora said as he knelt down next to him. "You ok bro?"

Roxas had a hard time focusing for a moment, because he thought for a moment that his brother had long blond hair. That is, until he noticed it was Namine standing over him, not Sora.

"Roxas! Are you ok?" She said as she picked up his head off the sand and placed it on her lap then moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Ye…yeah." He said as he looked up at her and into her blue eyes that were full of worry. He then placed his hand on where the volleyball struck him. Sora must have hit the ball towards him with all his might.

"Hey, no fraternizing with the enemy!" Axel said as he walked over. "You ok little man?" He said as he took a look at Roxas lying on the ground with his head in Namine's lap.

"Oh come on now, he's not a lap dog, get his butt up." Axel said as he bent over and took Roxas by the arms and hoisted him up. He wobbled a bit at first but shook his head and snapped out of it.

It was getting later in the day and the sun was now sitting on the horizon, making the ocean look red and orange. When Roxas was done helping Axel and Riku unload the firewood for a bond fire, he looked around for Namine. He finally found her sitting at the shores edge; it looked like she was making something in the sand. When he walked over to her, he saw that she was drawing hearts and stars in the sand with a stick.

As he took a seat next to her, he picked up a small piece of driftwood and looked down at two hearts Namine had drawn side by side. In the first one he wrote and "R" and in the second one he wrote and "N". When Namine looked at what he did in the sand, she sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she stared out at the sunset. And this time Roxas wrapped an arm around her, watching the sunset too.

Once the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Roxas and Namine walked back to the group as they held hands. Axel had set up the firewood in the shape of a tepee and got the torch out and was about to ignite the wood when Roxas and Namine took their seats.

"Well about time you too showed up, I was beginning to think a land shark got to you." Axel said, and then torched the wood. It lit up immediately because he had soaked it in gasoline. The sudden burst of flames made Namine jump a little. So Roxas wrapped an arm around her to calm her.

Sora turned the radio up, and took Kairi by the hand and began to dance with her to the song "Move Your Hands Up" by Clubraiders. Then Hayner followed suit by taking Olette and dancing around the bond fire with her. The rest of the gang watched the two couples dance. Roxas heard Namine sigh slightly and it got his brain working, so he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up, then he began to dance with her as best as he knew how. Roxas' dance style consisted of spins and a lot of arm movement. Namine's had spins too but she moved more smoothly compared to Roxas' freestyle movements.

When the song was over Roxas and Namine sat back down in their spot by the bond fire.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Namine asked with a slight giggle.

"I watch a lot of TV." He said to her.

The two of them sat by the fire for a few minutes before Roxas suddenly stood up again and took Namine by the hand and led her away from the bond fire when no one was looking. She went with him without question, he took his surfboard with them as they made their way down to the oceans edge.

"You don't mind a little late night swim do you?" Roxas asked her.

"Not at all." And so he led her into the water, still holding her hand.

When they were far enough out, Roxas put Namine on his surfboard at pushed her a little farther out. The surf had long died down and the waters were calm. Roxas then rested his upper body on the board in front of where Namine was sitting.

"It's really calm out here." Namine said.

"Yeah." Roxas said as he looked up at Namine with is head resting on his folded arms.

Then Namine suddenly jumped off the board and into the water, completely submerging herself under the water. Roxas watched the spot where she dived under, waiting for her to come back up. Then he felt something grab his feet and pull him down a little, knowing what it was, he took a big gulp of air and dived under.

Even though the water was clear, it was too dark out to see anything so Roxas just swam around a little while feeling around for Namine. He found her and underwater glomped her, wrapping his arms around her torso and twisting all around under the water. Then they both surfaced for a much-desired breath of air.

They then both hopped back onto Roxas' surfboard, Namine in front and Roxas in the back, Namine had her back facing Roxas. To make sure Namine stayed on, Roxas wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Oh just look at how clear the sky is! I can see all of the stars." Namine said as she pointed up to the sky.

"And just look at that moon, its full and right on the horizon." Roxas pointed out. Namine leaned back a little against Roxas and he then put his other arm around her and pulled her as close as she could get.

They stayed out there for a little while longer before Roxas hopped back into the water and pushed Namine back on the board to shore, once Roxas propped his board up on the sand, Namine took his had and led him back to the shore line.

"I want to swim a little longer, is that ok with you?" She asked. Roxas just nodded and they both went back out.

When they got back out, Namine floated on her back while she stargazed. She then felt Roxas wade over to her and put his arms under her, one behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders, and just held her at the surface bridal style. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest as he slowly turned in circles in the water as he gazed down at her face.

Namine then opened her eyes to look up at Roxas and then lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck as he slowly let go of her and let her stand upright in the water and he then wrapped his arms around her waist. Roxas lowered his head and brought his face closer to Namine's and gently touched the tip of his nose to hers. If it wasn't for the darkness of the night, Roxas could have seen how much Namine's cheeks were turning red.

Roxas kept his nose to hers and waited to see if she would turn away from him or not. And since she made no move to turn away he took it as a silent consent and then brought his lips to meet hers. As he kissed her gently he soon pulled away only to have Namine lean up and kiss him this time. As he kissed her back it became more passionate as they stood there chest deep in the ocean.

They only stopped when they heard the group on shore calling out their names. As the reluctantly broke their kiss, they swam back together.

"Oh there you two are, now what was it you had to run off to do?" Axel taunted them as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roxas said as he bumped into him as he walked past him followed by Namine.

"Namine! There you are, I was getting really worried! You didn't say anything before you left, where were you?" Kairi asked her sister.

"Oh sorry about that, I just went for a quick swim." Namine said to her.

"With Roxas?" Kairi said with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

Namine giggled a little before saying, "I'll tell you when we get home."

"Man Roxas, don't go off and scare me like that." Sora said as he walked over and gave a small jab at Roxas' stomach.

"I'm surprised you noticed I was gone, never taking your eyes off Kairi and all." Roxas said as he jabbed back at his brother.

"I can say the same about you and Namine, where did you two go and do by the way? Huh?"

"I'll have to tell you another time."

The group stayed till midnight before packing up and loading up all their stuff on top of Axel's truck to leave. And as the group piled in the back of the taxi in the truck bed, Namine and Roxas sat the furthest back. Roxas had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them.

On the line of drop offs it was Pence first, then Hayner, Olette, and lastly Riku. And when they reached Kairi and Namine's house, Roxas had to wake Namine up because she had fallen asleep on him. He got out and walked Namine to the door, and Sora did the same for Kairi.

"Today was a lot of fun huh?" Roxas said to her.

"Best day of my life." She said with a smile to him, then came closer and hugged him, burying her face in his chest, he smiled and hugged her back. Then bent his head down a little and whispered in her ear as softly as he could, "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked with interest.

"I love you." He whispered in a soft voice and hugged her all the tighter but still gently.

Namine then kissed Roxas on the cheek and said, "I love you too." And she hugged him tighter too. They stayed like that for almost five minutes before Axel honked the car horn for them to hurry it up. So then Sora and Roxas reluctantly left the girls and headed back to the car.

"Gezz, by the looks of you all, I thought you were glued together." Axel said as the brothers got back into the taxi in the back.

"It looks like we're just gonna be one big happy family." Sora said as he looked over to his brother.

"You bet." Roxas said back to him.

* * *

**The madness is over! Hope you enjoyed the read.**


End file.
